joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Pound Puppies
Pound Puppies had a double series so that means The Sonic Team became very lucky. Team Pound Puppies 'Lucky the Mixed-breed Dog' The main character, mutt alpha male of the group and the leader underground facility. Kind and clever, but firm, he exudes authority and is often obeyed without question. He has a secret crush on Cookie (as revealed in 'Rebel Without A Collar' and 'When Niblet met Giblet'), but he prefers to hide his feelings. However, in "When Niblet Met Giblet", he tried to show Cookie his feelings, even going as far as holding her paw. According to an official plush toy, his last name is "Smarts". He appears to be a German Shepherd/ Scottish Terrier/ Golden Retriever mix. He was described by McLeish, owner/manager of the pound as 'the scruffy, sneaky one who always seems to be here.' Although he was adopted by a rather excitable young girl named Dot in 'Lucky Gets Adopted', he prefers to be at the pound, managing adoptions and planning missions. 'Cookie the Boxer' A tough-talking, but kind and smart Boxer mix who is Lucky's second-in-command. She has a secret crush on Lucky (as revealed in 'The General' and 'When Niblet met Giblet'.) and dislikes when her stomach has been touched. In "Mutternal Instincts", she grows close to a puppy she affectionately names Cupcake and, at the end, her family adopts her. According to an official plush toy, her full name is "Sugar Cookie". 'Niblet the Sheepdog' A huge and sometimes clumsy and slow-witted Old English Sheepdog with a big heart. He has a little sister named Rebound. In "When Niblet Met Giblet", he fell in love with a fellow Old English Sheepdog, Giblet, but when she found her perfect person, he decided to stay with the Pound Puppies team. Although Niblet isn't the smartest of the group, he means well. Niblet also has been shown to love peanut butter. 'Strudel the Dachshund' A genius Dachshund accent who creates many of the inventions used by the Pound Puppies. She is usually assisted by squirrels (due to her lack of opposable thumbs) and is the most intelligent dog in the group. For a small dog, she has a big ego and extremely arrogant. She brags how smart she is and tends to show off her intelligence. In "My Fair Rebound", it is revealed that she used to be a show dog and her stage name was Strudel diSchnitzel Von Wiener. 'Squirt the Chichuahua' A yellow Chihuahua. The smallest and most street-smart of the group; Niblet's closest companion in the series. Although Squirt speaks with a New York accent, the episode "I Never Barked For My Father" revealed that he was born in Hoboken, New Jersey. Squirt can be negative, but he will always be there for his team. Since he is the smallest member of the team, he sometimes ends up in wacky costumes in order to complete missions, including a cat, possum, rabbit, and flower. 'Rebound the Sheepdog' An energetic young Old English Sheepdog and Niblet's little sister. True to her namesake, she was adopted and returned to the pound many times due to her overenthusiastic nature. She finally finds her forever home with Agatha McLeish. She is a member of the Super Secret Pup Club, which was introduced in Season 2, Episode 3. She is owned by Agatha McLeish. 'Cupcake the Retriver' A puppy who is Cookie's adopted daughter. She is a member of the Super Secret Pup Club. She appears to be aBoxer/Labrador mix. She is smart and quick-thinking, although sometimes her puppy energy gets her into sticky situations. 'Patches the Dalmatian' A Dalmatian puppy introduced in Season 2. He idolizes the Pound Puppies, in particular Lucky, and is the leader & creator of the Super Secret Pup Club (an unofficial branch of the Pound Puppies organization). According to an official plush toy, his last name is "McFrisky". Category:1986 series debuts Category:TV Shows Category:The Hub Category:Shows Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Cartoons Category:Rated G